


About kissing

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: A small conversation about kissing.





	About kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-09

Kaido looked nervous at his sempai.  
He took a deep breath and said, "Inui-sempai."  
"What do you want to ask Kaido?"  
A slight blush appeared on Kaido's face.  
"Why do you kiss someone sempai?"  
Now Inui looked up from his current project.  
He watched his kohai for a moment and answered, "A kiss is a sign of love or deep friendship. In some countries it's a way to welcome a person and sometimes people kiss someone because they are grateful."  
Kaido nodded as a sign that he understood.  
"Did...Did you kiss someone sempai?"  
A small smile appeared on Inui's lips.  
"No, I didn't. But there is a person who I want to kiss."  
The hurt expression on Kaido's face disappeared when Inui kissed him.  
"The person I want to kiss, because I love him, is you Kaido Kaoru."  
If possible, the younger boy turned even more red than he already was, before he whispered, "I love you, too."  
Inui smiled, took his glasses off and kissed his kohai again.


End file.
